


Names

by Jane0Doe



Series: Feral [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Magic, Names, Seelie Court, fey, names have power, the fey are chaotic neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane0Doe/pseuds/Jane0Doe
Summary: Names have power......how often do we forget this to our own detriment?





	Names

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChocoSenpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoSenpai/gifts).

Much time -_or perhaps none at all_\- had passed since they first laid down to rest in this clearing, when Rosie finally chooses to speak.

“I want to give you both a name”

The sentence hangs in the air between them. The once light atmosphere becoming heavy with… something. Like the moment before a storm it thrums with power and untapped energy.

Uncertain how to respond, Isabelle finally speaks.

“But we already have names, do we not?” 

“very true. But do you not already have more than one? Izzy, Isabelle, daughter, sister; Alec, Alexander, son, brother, even the name of traitor for all it is a false title. Names, titles and honorifics all serve a purpose. They have the power to shape and define who we are if we let them. they represent parts of us and help to validate what we have become. Isabelle and Alexander are mortal names given to you by shadowhunters. They mark you as theirs and whilst that may or may not have once been true at one point, you are no longer of their ilk. I want to name you. To mark you as my part of my court and people in the same way I do my knights. Will you let me?”

For a second, they are each too stunned to speak as the Emotions waring inside them threaten to tear them apart. The part of them that secretly longed for family and acceptance outside of each other desperately yearns to grasp this new form of validation, whilst the cynical part of them fears being caged and fights against the idea of being branded and claimed by another.

Love is a weakness that only destroys you. They learned this long ago.

But they are achingly human in all the wrong -_or **right**_\- ways and need this much like they need to breath.

So, with shaky voices and shiny eyes they let loose a breathy “Yes” as one and burrowed into each side of her, each wishing to pretend that she has not seen their glossy eyes marked by the tears that only now begin to fall.

“gratitude’s I grant you” responded their Queen, recognising the gift but unwilling to create a dept.

They stay like this for a moment as the queen thinks. This is not something to be rushed and she will not risk giving her children an unworthy or ill-suited name due to some frivolous flight of fancy. They need something that will grow with them as they age, after all they are still young and have much to understand and do.

Eventually she has it. But she will still ask their approval before she gives them. An unwanted gift, is better off a gift ungiven after all.

“Perhaps Zabel for you dear Izzy. your original name is a derivative of this one. The Armenians claimed it as their own after hearing one of mind speak it, and thus its origins took root. Its strong but pretty such as yourself and acknowledges your past without trapping you in it. As for you dear Alec, I thought that Santeri would be well suited. It’s a variation of your name believed to have originated with the Finnish by mortals, but was actually the title was born by a rather remarkable changeling. Aleksanteri. like Alexander it still means defender as, for all you have changed, you are still a protector at heart.”

Shifting slightly so that she could look down at the two cuddled into her sides she asked with a touch of uncertainty that she usually would never let show; “do you like?”

If the all-encompassing sense of Rightness that engulfed the two when they heard the names spoken hadn’t been enough, seeing this unexpected vulnerability with the woman who meant so much to them would have decided it.

Unable to speak they merely nodded, each shuddering slightly as they felt something shift and rearrange within themselves as they accepted their new names. 

It was just like their Queen had said after all, names have power, and when used in such a way they are a form of Old Magick and can solidify, strengthen and create bonds. By accepting a name gift by not just a faery but the high lady of the Seelie court, they had recognised their place within her realm as one of hers.

That such magicks would serve to strengthen the silver blood that ran through their veins and unlock more of their potential was merely another positive to this.

**Author's Note:**

> thx to ChocoSenpai again for helping me come up with the names!  
:)


End file.
